Bye Bye
by Iin S
Summary: Kematian datang tiba-tiba tanpa memberi tanda, sanggupkah kita mengatakan selamat tinggal? Yang pasti kita tidak rela kehilangan salah satu orang yang kita sayangi kan? My first songfic, RnR? Warning inside, sudah di EDIT. Maaf kalau masih banyak typo,


Disini, tanpa mu. Hanya sendiri melawan kerasnya hidup. Tanpa bimbingan, tuntunan serta perintahmu. Kami menjalankan pertandingan demi pertandingan dengan penggantimu. Tetapi tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu dihatiku…

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_  
_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_  
_Put your hand way up high_  
_We will never say bye (no, no, no)

* * *

_

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 by: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata

Song by: Mariah Carey

Story: Iin-chan and Pichi-chan

Title: Bye Bye

Warning: OOC, chara death, abal, gaje, mungkin ada OC-nya dan sisanya kalian saja yang menentukan.

Don't like? Don't read

* * *

Flash Back

Aku menjalani hari dengan wajah ceria dan senyuman yang selalu terlukiskan di wajahku. Orang bilang aku cantik dengan mata biru sapphire, ada yang bilang dengan rambut auburn-ku aku terlihat manis, ada yang bilang aku memiliki banyak ilmu yang berguna bagi mereka dan juga tentu saja sifatku yang perhatian selalu dapat membuat hampir semua hati para laki-laki luluh padaku. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa aku kan? Aku berjalan menelusuri tepi sungai Kuromisa *bener gak?* tempat kami biasa jogging. Dengan senyumku yang cerah, aku dapat menarik perhatian mereka. Banyak yang tersenyum padaku. Aku senang karena mereka sangat baik dan ramah padaku.

Sesampaiku di gerbang sekolah tercintaku, SMU Deimon. Aku berbagi senyum ceriaku kepada semua murid yang menyapaku dengan ramah. Tidak lupa, aku ke ruang klub untuk menemui Sena, Monta, Suzuna, Hiruma dan anggota yang lain.

Greeekkk…

Kubuka pintu ruang klub dengan pelan. Hari ini aku memang datang agak telat, karena Hiruma sedang sibuk dengan beberapa anak buahnya yang melanggar. Jadi santai deh.

"Ohayou minna," sapaku lembut.

"Ohayou Mamori nee-chan," kata Sena

"Ohayou Mamori-san!" kata Monta

"YA! Mamo-nee!" sapa Suzuna

"Anezaki," kata Musashi dan Kurita

"Ohayou," Toganou mengawali

"Mamori," Juumonji melanjutkan

"San," Kuroki mengakhiri

"Fugo!" seru Daikichi

"Ahaha, Ohayou mademoiselle Mamori," kata Taki sambil berputar.

Bletak!

Dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Suzuna.

Sisanya hanya tersenyum padaku. Memang inilah suasana khas Deimon Devil Bats. Memang kecil, dipenuhi orang yang bodoh, banyak yang memiliki sifat dan kebiasaan aneh, tetapi aku merasa sangat nyaman berada disini. Kita semua bisa berbagi canda dan tawa bersama. Ternyata Hiruma sudah ada di dalam ruang club, duuh, bagaimana ini?

"Hiruma-kun. Gomen telat. Ehehe," kataku sambil ketawa garing.

Plop.

Hanya suara letusan permen karet yang terdengar darinya.

"Mamo-nee, kenapa telat?" tanya Suzuna

"Tadi ada urusan sedikit dengan Kaa-san dan Tou-san," jelasku pada Suzuna

"Hoi, ayo latihan teri-teri sialan!" kata Hiruma lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya sambil menutup laptop yang selalu berada di pangkuannya.

"YOSH!" jawab mereka semua serempak sambil berlari keluar ruang club.

Aku sebagai manager masih banyak urusan di ruang club. Jadi, aku masih di dalam ruang club. Segera aku mengambil sapu yang setia menemaniku, saat menyapu ataupun melindungi teman-teman dari serangan brutal Hiruma.

Srak srak srak

Suaraku menyapu lantai. Saat sedang asik menyapu aku melihat ada secarik surat yang bisa dibilang surat pribadi. Aku pun membaca surat itu.

_To Hiruma,_

_Hiruma, aku sebagai pimpinan dari kelompok yang kamu tantang kemarin._

_Sesuai janji, kamu hanya datang seorang diri saja._

_Jika kau berani membawa teman-temanmu datang ke tempat ini, aku jamin malaikatmu akan terancam._

_Kehadiranmu sangat penting demi kelangsungan hidup malaikatmu._

_Jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu, tinggal tunggu dalam hitungan detik_

_Malaikatmu, akan pergi atau menjadi milikku._

_Aku tunggu jam 7 malam saat hari pertandinganmu._

_Sign,_

_?_

Ini adalah surat tantangan. Entah dari siapa. Tetapi siapakah malaikat itu? Apa mungkin itu aku? Mudah-mudahan saja bukan aku. Salah Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang melahirkanku dengan sifat malaikat. Pikirku sambil menyalahkan orang tuaku.

_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_  
_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_  
_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berirama cepat, lebih tepatnya sedang berlari.

"Hoy, Manager sialan, cepat keluar dan bantu mereka menghitung kecepatan lari 40 yard," katanya

"Iya, iya," kataku sambil mengambil stopwatch.

Aku berlari keluar menemui Deimon Devil Bats

"Minna! Ayo mulai test larinya!" kataku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arah mereka yang sedang berkumpul.

"Kemana perginya You-nii?" tanya Suzuna padaku.

"Entahlah Suzuna-chan, terakhir aku lihat sih di ruang klub. Dia menyuruhku keluar untuk menghitung kecepatan lari 40 yard. Tapi tadi ada secarik surat tantangan. Bagaimana ini?" tanyaku cemas pada Suzuna

"Kenapa Mamo-nee malah balik nanya?" kata Suzuna sambil menatapku heran.

"I… iya juga ya," kataku kikuk.

"Manager sialaaan! Kamu tidak dengar ya apa yang barusan aku bilang barusan hah? Aku suruh bantu mereka menghitung kecepatan lari 40 yard! Bukannya berbicara dengan Cheer sialan!" omel Hiruma padaku. Ternyata dia masih ada disini.

"Iyaaa Hiruma-kuuunnn…," kataku sambil mengambil posisi untuk menghitung kecepatan mereka.

"Ya! Ayo kalian berkumpul disini!" teriak Suzuna

Kami semua bersiap-siap di posisi masing-masing.

BLEDAR!

Suara bazooka Hiruma menandakan saatnya Sena berlari

Pip

"Wow! 4,18 detik! Sena! Kau hebat!" kataku menyemangati Sena

"Terima kasih Mamori nee-chan," kata Sena

BLEDAR!

Monta mulai berlari

Pip

"Monta-kun! 4,9 detik!" kataku

"Mukiii… aku hebatkan Mamori-san?" tanya Monta

"Iya, hahaha," kataku sambil tertawa garing

~Skip waktu test kecepatan~

Kami semua berkumpul untuk mengoreksi hasil latihan kami.

"Kalian ini payah! Seperti anak kecil saja! Masa' kalian hanya mengalami sedikit peningkatan! Jangan manja seperti kalian kecil dulu! Jika ingin bermanja-manja jangan disini! American Football bukan tempat untuk kalian bermanja-manja! Ingat itu!" kata Hiruma

"Sudahlah Hiruma-kun! Mereka sudah berbuat sebaik yang mereka bisa!" belaku

End of Flash Back

* * *

_As a child there were them times_  
_I didn't get it but you kept me in line_  
_I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes_  
_On Sunday mornings, and I missed you_  
_But I'm glad we talked through_

Sekarang aku disini memandang kenangan kita bersama para anggota Deimon. Aku selalu tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudmu. Tetapi kau selalu menjagaku tetap pada garis yang telah kau tentukan. Terkadang, aku tidak tahu kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan sifatmu yang sebenarnya. Kau selalu bersembunyi dibalik topengmu. Membuat semua orang membencimu karena tidak mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya terjadi, yang mereka tahu hanyalah kau yang memiliki sifat kejam yang tidak berperasaan. Dan sekarang, aku merindukanmu. Aku tidak percaya aku akan merindukanmu seperti ini. Tapi aku bersyukur, kita sudah banyak bicara melalui perdebatan yang selalu diakhiri oleh kekalahanku dan kemenanganmu. Dan itu terjadi berulang-ulang.

Flash Back

Hari ini pertandingan persahabatan melawan Hakushu Dinosaur. Aku sedikit meng-khawatirkan keadaan Hiruma. Dia terlihat sedikit pucat.

"Hiruma-kun, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Tidak. Lebih baik kau urus data mereka dibandingkan kondisiku. Kekekekeke," katanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Hu'uh! Tapi sudah tugas manager kan untuk memeriksa kondisi kesehatan TIM-nya. Jadi, aku berhak mengetahui kondisimu Hiruma-kun," kataku yang ternyata memulai perdebatan antara kami.

"Setelah kau mengetahui kondisiku kau mau apa?" kata Hiruma sambil sedikit tersenyum lebih tepatnya meyeringai.

"Tentu saja jika kau sakit aku akan merawatmu dan melarangmu untuk bermain!" aku sedikit menaikkan nada bicaraku.

"Itu tidak penting Manager sialan, setan tidak akan sakit semudah itu," katanya membalas perkataanku.

"Tetapi ingat Hiruma-kun! Dulu tulang lengan kananmu pernah retakkan saat melawan Hakushu? Dan sekarang kau akan berhadapan lagi dengan Hakushu! Apa kau sudah lupa?" aku merasa sedikit cemas akan keadaannya.

"Aku ingat dan aku tidak akan mengulangi kesalahanku lagi. Kau tahu? Aku selalu belajar dari tumpukan kesalahanku," dan dia pun pergi menuju field.

~"**Pertandingan Dimulai"~**

Aku duduk di bench, sambil memberikan kode-kode pada Hiruma. Aku lihat dia sedang mengatur strategi. Kelihatannya Kurita sedang tidak fokus sehingga Hiruma berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Gaou. Aku yang sudah ketakutan telah menutup mataku.

"Ya! Kuritan memang hebat!" teriak Suzuna yang sedang berdiri disampingku, "Mamo-nee, You-nii selamat kok!" kata Suzuna. Ternyata Kurita bisa menanggulanginya.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan dan kulihat Hiruma sedang melempar pass ke arah Monta. Aku bernafas lega.

Quarter terakhir adalah saat yang menegangkan. Karena kami hanya unggul satu point dari mereka, itu mengakibatkan hanya dengan satu kick kami akan kalah karena bernilai tiga point, artinya mereka dapat mengungguli permainan dengan selisih dua point. Sekarang saatnya offense Deimon. Kurita terlihat sudah kelelahan sedangkan Hiruma sepertinya sudah kehilangan konsentrasinya. Gaou menerjang masuk menuju Hiruma! Aku sudah percaya Kurita bisa melindunginya. Tetapi aku salah, Kurita terlambat menyadari hal itu. Untungnya Sena, Juumonji, Monta dan Daikichi datang memblok Gaou. Awalnya Gaou dapat dihentikan. Tetapi karena suatu kesalahan mereka kehilangan keseimbangan lalu terjatuh menimpa Hiruma. Mungkin akan lucu kalau ini adalah komik, tetapi jika nyata, ini tidak lucu! Sena, Juumonji, Monta, Daikichi dan Hiruma. Mereka tertimpa beratnya tubuh Gaou. Parahnya, Hiruma juga tertimpa beratnya tubuh Sena, Monta, Juumonji dan Daikichi.

"Sa, sakiit," keluh Sena

"Sakit MAX!" kata Monta

"Auch," pekik Juumonji

"Fu-Fugo!" bahasa yang tidak kumengerti dari Daikichi

Hanya satu orang yang tidak mengeluh… Hiruma hanya berdiri dengan tumpuan tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakit yang melandanya.

"Sena! Monta-kun! Juumonji-kun! Daikichi-kun! Hiruma-kun! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Sudahlah Manager sialan! Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami!" kata Hiruma lalu pertandingan berlanjut.

Setelah sekian lama kami bertanding sampai quarter terakhir. Kami menang dengan memimpin 1 angka. Yaitu 49-48. Aku lega karena kami berhasil memenangkan pertandingan ini. Aku menyadari ada yang seseorang yang sangat penting tidak hadir sekarang. Youichi Hiruma, hanya dia yang tidak terlihat sekarang. Aku sangat khawatir akan kondisinya. Aku pun keliling mencarinya. Sampai akhirnya, aku menemukannya di belakang gedung.

"Uhuk, uhuk!"

"!" aku terkejut ketika mendengar suara orang yang sedang terbatuk. Aku pun melihat siapa yang batuk itu. Ternyata dia adalah Hiruma.

CRAK!

Kulihat darah keluar dari mulutnya.

"HIRUMA-KUUUN!" teriakku.

Dia sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Aku segera berlari mendekatinya. Lalu memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Berusaha agar dia dapat merasakan sebuah perlindungan dariku.

"Apa-apaan kau Manager sialan! Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya

"Tidak Hiruma-kun! Aku tahu kau sedang sakit dan memaksakan diri untuk bertanding! Kumohon Hiruma-kun, dengarkan aku. Kali ini saja," kataku sambil menangis dan membenamkan wajahku di punggungnya.

"Apa kau tahu Manager sialan? Aku tidak selemah yang kau bayangkan. Aku sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri tanpa pertolonganmu. Sekarang tinggalkan aku sendiri," katanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Hiruma-kun? Kau selalu menyembunyikan semua bebanmu dan menanggungnya sendiri? Kenapa?" tanyaku padanya sambil berurai air mata.

"Itu karena… aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan seorangpun tahu apa yang aku rasakan saat ini. Mereka tidak akan mengerti sama sekali dengan penderitaan yang aku alami. Karena itu, aku menyimpannya sendiri dan membiarkan mereka tahu kalau hidupku adalah hidup yang penuh dengan ancaman dan American football. Kau paham Mamori?" katanya. Dan… dia menyebut nama kecilku.

"Apakah hanya itu alasanmu? Kenapa kau tidak membagikan masalahmu padaku Hiruma-kun? Aku yakin, aku dapat membantumu," kataku sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisanku.

"Yang perlu kau tahu hanya satu. Aishiteru Mamori," kata Hiruma sambil membalikkan badannya dan berhadapan denganku. Dia pun memelukku dengan sangat erat. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Aku pun membalasnya.

"Aku juga, Youichi-kun," kataku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Kami melepaskan pelukan kami dan berkumpul bersama para anggota DDB.

Aku dan Youichi telah mengatakan hubungan kami kepada para anggota Deimon. Mereka terlihat syok apalagi Monta yang sampai pingsan. Hanya Suzuna yang bersorak-sorak girang. Kalian tahu, semenjak kami mengatakan bahwa kami saling suka, kami dapat menarik kesimpulan, yaitu kami telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami menaiki bus menuju SMU Deimon. Aku duduk dengan Youichi, Sena dengan Monta, Suzuna dengan Taki, Yukimitsu dengan Omosadake, Musashi, Juumonji, Kuroki dan Toganou duduk di kursi paling belakang, Satake dengan Yamaoka, Kurita dengan Daikichi, Cerberus dengan Butaberus dan Doburoku dengan sopirnya apa ada yang terlupakan? [Ishimaru: Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa]

_All them grown folk things_  
_Separation brings_  
_You never let me know it_  
_You never let it show because_  
_You loved me and obviously_  
_There's so much more left to say_  
_If you were with me today face to face_

Kau tahu Youichi? Mereka sudah tumbuh dewasa. Mereka berhasil terpisahkan oleh beberapa masalah, tetapi hanya kaulah yang mengerti kenapa mereka seperti itu dan kau berhasil membuat mereka bersatu lagi. Dengan caramu sendiri, tanpa kami ketahui. Kau tidak pernah memberi tahuku, kau tidak pernah menunjukkannya padaku. Dan kau mengatakannya dengan jelas, bahwa kau mencintaiku. Sekarang, terlalu banyak kepergian untuk dikatakan, jika kau ada disini hari ini, bertatapan denganku, mengatakan semua penderitaan yang selama ini kau rasakan.

Sesampainya kami di SMU Deimon, kami menuju ruang klub dan mengganti baju disana. Lalu mereka pun beranjak pulang.

SIING…

Aku teringat akan surat itu. Segera saja ku ikuti kemana perginya Youichi. Aku melihat dia menaiki taksi. Aku juga tidak mau kalah. Aku segera menghentikan taksi yang lewat di depanku dengan menggunakan pose yang bisa dibilang menggoda. Aku menyuruh sopir taksi ini mengikuti sopir taksi yang dinaiki Youichi. Aku telah sampai di gedung tua yang kelihatannya dihuni oleh para preman.

"Yo! Hiruma! Apakah kau membawa temanmu kemari?" kata preman itu. Sedangkan aku hanya bersembunyi dibalik dinding.

"Tidak, aku hanya datang sendiri," kata Youichi sambil membuat balon dari permen karet yang biasa dimakannya.

"Hoo, kau bernyali juga ya?" kata preman itu sambil menatap Youichi remeh.

"Aku tidak sepertimu Preman sialan, kau yang pengecut dan bersembunyi di dalam gedung tua. Seandainya polisi tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan ya?" kulihat Youichi menyeringai.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lolos dari sini! Rasakan ini Hiruma!" para preman menyerang Youichi menggunakan bat. Kulihat Youichi hanya berdiri dengan tenang.

SET

Saat bat hampir mengenai Youichi, dia langsung menunduk dan menyerang sekelompok preman itu dari belakang.

"SIALAN!" pekik preman itu lalu terjatuh karena terkena pukulan mendadak dari Youichi. Bagus Youichi!

"Kekeke, kalian harus belajar tata krama dariku! Jangan pernah melawan setan! Itu adalah pelajaran bab satu!" kata Youichi sambil tertawa mengejek.

Buagh!

Langsung saja, seseorang dari belakang memukul punggung Youichi atau pundak bagian belakang.

"UHUK! UHUK!" kulihat Youichi memuntahkan darah lagi dari mulutnya.

"You… ichi…-kun…," aku membelalakan mataku sambil menutup mulutku dengan kedua tangan putihku.

"Hahaha! Kau tahu Hiruma? Pelajaran para preman. Bekerja sama untuk memusnahkan setan!" kata teman preman yang berbadan kekar.

"Ayo kita bakar dia!" usul teman mereka yang berambut gondrong.

"Ukh… Ukh… Ukh… kau pikir itu yang akan kukatakan?" kata Youichi sambil bangkit lalu menendang preman yang berambut gondrong. Lalu menjitak yang berbadan kekar dan memukul pimpinan mereka, "Pelajaran bab dua, jangan sekali-kali menantang setan!"

"Kau! Setan licik!" kata yang berbadan kekar

"Yang bilang aku setan baik siapa?" kata Youichi sambil menyeringai lebar.

"MATI KAU!"

DOR!

Dengan satu tembakan singkat, Youichi meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

"YOUICHI-KUN!" teriakku tanpa sadar.

"Ma…mori," terlihat harapan hidupnya hanya sedikit, "Aku berjanji akan melindungimu selamanya."

"Jangan kau tinggalkan aku Youichi-kun, aku mohon. Tetaplah disisiku," aku pun menangis sejadi-jadinya saat ia mengatakan...

"I always beside you, Mamori," dan dia pun menutup matanya.

"Dramatis, sangat dramatis. Ternyata, kau membawa malaikatmu kesini ya? Sayang sekali nyawa malaikatmu akan berakhir disini," kata pimpinan preman itu lalu berjalan sambil membawa pisau ke arahku.

"A-apa?" tanyaku yang masih membeku

"Bersiaplah malaikat!"

Syung...

Dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arahku.

Trang!

"Hah!" aku membuka mataku yang sempat tertutup saat dia mengayunkan pisaunya. Aku dilindungi oleh kabut putih. Bentuknya seperti Youichi yang sedang memelukku, "Youichi-kun?"

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah memberi tahukan kalau aku akan melindungimu selamanya?" katanya.

"Kau… bersungguh-sungguh?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku akan selalu memegang janjiku," katanya, "Kalian! Aku akan membunuh kalian!" katanya sambil melangkah mendekati sekumpulan preman itu.

"Keh, dasar setan bodoh! Hanya demi perempuan kau menjadi seperti ini? Mamalukan!" kata preman berbadan kekar.

"Akan lebih memalukan jika aku membunuhmu menggunakan tangan kosong," kata Youichi dingin seraya mencekik preman berbadan kekar itu hingga meninggal.

"Heh! Setan bodoh! Kau hanya mengganggu kami! Pergilah ke alammu yang baru!" kata preman berambut gondrong itu.

"Aku akan pergi ke neraka denganmu!" kata Youichi sambil menarik rambut preman itu lalu mencakar leher preman tersebut sampai keluar darah yang kemudian berceceran dilantai menyebabkan preman berambut gondrong itu meninggal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setan bodoh!" pimpinan preman itu terkejut dan hendak melarikan diri. Tetapi dengan mudah Youichi mengejarnya dan menancapkan kuku-kuku tajamnya di kepala preman itu lalu menarik otaknya hingga keluar dan berdampak kematian pada preman jahat itu.

"Ini adalah balasan untukmu yang telah mencoba mencelakai malaikatku," kata Youichi lalu dia menatapku, "Aku akan ada disaat kau membutuhkanmu."

End of Flash Back

* * *

_I never knew I could hurt like this_  
_And everyday life goes on like_  
_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_  
_Miss you but I try not to cry_  
_As time goes by_

Aku tidak pernah mengetahui akan merasakan sesakit ini saat kepergianmu meninggalkan ku bersama anggota Deimon yang lainnya. Dan setiap hari, hidupku hanya terasa sepi karena tidak ada perdebatan yang terjadi di antara kita. Aku harap aku dapat berbicara denganmu hanya untuk sesaat dan memulai perdebatan tiada akhir. Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Tetapi aku mencoba agar tidak menangis. Saat waktu berlalu hanya kenangan indah bersamamu lah yang aku rasakan. Membuat hatiku terasa semakin perih.

"Youichi-kun, aku datang kemari sambil membawakanmu bunga mawar hitam. Aku tahu kau tidak suka bunga, tetapi aku harap kau menyukai bunga mawar hitam ini. Karena, aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang special di mawar ini," kataku sambil mengambil cutter.

Sret…

Darah mengalir dari jari kelingkingku. Aku meneteskan darah itu pada mawar hitam yang aku bawa.

"Lihat Youichi-kun, darahku yang berwarna merah membuat mawar ini berwarna merah hitam. Sama seperti warna TIM kita dulukan? Kau pasti suka. Oh iya! Ada satu lagi! Ini aku berikan untukmu!" akupun meletakkan permen karet free sugar didepan nisannya.

"Mamori, aku datang menemuimu. Kau tidak perlu melukai jarimu seperti tadi. Karena aku tidak bisa melindungimu dari rasa sakit itu. Kau melukai tanganmu sendiri adalah kemauanmu jadi aku tidak bisa mencegahnya. Tolong jangan lakukan hal itu lagi," katanya sambil berdiri tepat di belakangku.

Aku tidak merasakan auranya yang jahat. Malah, aku merasakan aura baik menyelimutinya. Kulihat dia yang berada di belakangku.

"Youichi-kun! Ba… bajumu berwarna putih? Apakah itu artinya kau masuk surga?" aku sedikit terkejut dengan baju yang ia kenakan. Tetapi aku memang sudah bisa menebaknya. Karena dia sangatlah baik padaku. Dia melindungiku dan dia pantas mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik.

_And it's true that you've reached a better place_  
_Still I'd give the world to see your face_  
_And I'm right here next to you_  
_But it's like you're gone too soon_  
_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_  
_(Bye Bye Bye, Bye Bye Bye, Bye Bye Bye, )_  
_Bye bye_

kau tahu kau sangat pantas mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik dibandingkan dengan julukanmu. Aku akan tetap membiarkan dunia melihat wajahmu dengan membuat cerita tentangmu yang harus mereka ketahui agar mereka tidak selalu beranggapan buruk tentangmu. Dan aku sekarang disini, berikutnya setelah kamu yang akan pergi ke tempat dimana kau berada sekarang, tetapi sepertinya kau pergi terlalu cepat dan sekarang, kata-kata yang paling sulit aku katakan adalah selamat tinggal.

"Kau tahu Youichi-kun? Setelah kepergianmu kami merasa sangatlah terpukul. Terutama Kurita yang menangis tanpa henti. Kami merasa sangat kehilanganmu. Kenapa kau pergi?" tanyaku yang mulai menitikan air mata.

"Aku pergi karena sebuah tugas yang mengharuskanku. Mungkin saja memang itu adalah waktuku. Oh iya, sekarang sudah satu tahun kita jadian ya," katanya berusaha mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Iya, dan satu tahun juga setelah kau pergi," kataku sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Jangan mengingat momen-momen yang menyakitkan jika itu hanya akan membuatmu merasa sakit! Kenapa kau tidak mengingat saat anggota DDB menang melawan Seibu tanpa aku?" katanya sambil memegang kedua pundakku.

"Aku… hanya seorang pengecut yang sama sekali idak bisa berjuang tanpamu Youichi-kun. Kau tahu kenapa kami bisa menang? Itu karena Rik-kun merasa kasihan dengan kita dan membiarkan Sena mencetak touchdown berkali-kali," kataku lirih.

"Kau benar. Aku tahu mereka sengaja. Tetapi kalian harus berjuang! Ingatlah aku akan selalu ada disisimu! Jangan menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permennya! Dasar cengeng! Anggota komite disiplin menangis sendirian di kuburan, itu akan menjadi sebuah ancaman yang sangat menarik bagi para peniruku!" kata Youichi padaku.

"Semenjak kau meninggal kebanyakan orang juga mengumpulkan bahan ancaman untuk mengancam orang seperti yang kau lakukan, begitu? Aku tidak akan malu jika yang aku lakukan ada sangkut pautnya denganmu. Karena kau masih berstatus pacarku," aku mulai menghentikan air mataku dan menghapusnya menggunakan punggung tanganku.

_And you never got the chance to see how good I've done_  
_And you never got to see me back at number one_  
_I wish that you were here to celebrate together_  
_I wish that we could spend the holidays together_

Kau tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk melihat seberapa hebatnya kami dapat menang dengan Seibu secara langsung. Kau hanya melihatnya dari alam sana. Dan kau juga tidak dapat melihat kami saat kami kembali saat kami mendapatkan juara pertama. Aku harap kau disini untuk merayakan hari jadi kita dengan menghabiskan liburan disini. Tetapi itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil karena kau telah pergi menuju tujuan akhirmu.

"Apakah kau sadar dulu aku pernah menyelinap masuk ke kamarmu lewat jendela saat aku hanya ingin memberi setumpukan tugas sialan untukmu? Kekeke, ekspresimu saat kau bangun itu sangatlah lucu!" katanya sambil tertawa.

"Tetapi aku lebih terkejut saat aku melihat ada boneka beruang yang bersandar di meja belajarku yang membawa kartu ucapan 'otanjoubi omedetto Mamori' di genggaman tangannya dan mengetahui bahwa kau yang memberikannya saat aku membongkar laptopmu!" kataku keceplosan.

"Jadi kau yang membuka laptopku sembarangan dan mengutak-atik sehingga walpapernya menjadi kau yang sedang makan kue sus! Dasar Mamori Sialan!" bentaknya.

"Hahaha, baru-baru ini aku melihat ada malaikat yang marah! Hahaha," kataku sambil tertawa garing.

"Jangan pernah menyebut aku malaikat!" katanya mulai naik darah.

"Tapi memang benarkan kau sekarang telah menjadi malaikat, Youichi. Aku selalu mengatakan kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Youichi-kun, tetapi kau selalu mengabaikanku," kataku sambil menunduk.

"Itu dalam pikiranmu. Apa kau belum menyadarinya?" tanya Youichi sambil menatapku.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu, tentu saja aku sudah menyadarinya! Hanya saja, aku belum rela kehilanganmu, Youichi Hiruma. Sehingga aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dan mengatakan apa jika aku bertemu denganmu. Kepergianmu terlalu cepat dan kematianmu terjadi tepat didepan mataku Youichi-kun!" aku mulai menangis lagi.

"Tch! Dasar cengeng! Apakah menangis adalah hobbymu? Sungguh pilihan hobby yang buruk selain memakan kue sus dan cream puff menjijikan itu! Kekekekeke!" katanya sambil tertawa.

Aku pun mengembungkan pipiku sambil berkata, "MOU! YOUICHI-KUN!" sayangnya disini tidak ada sapu yang biasa aku pegang ataupun Youichi yang sudah tidak bisa kusentuh lagi. Sungguh sedih rasanya mengingat memori-memoriku dengan Youichi dulu.

_I remember when you used to tuck me in at night_  
_With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight_  
_I thought you were so strong_  
_You'd make it through whatever_  
_It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever_

Aku ingat saat kau menyelinap masuk ke kamarku saat aku sedang terlelap di malam hari dalam pelukan selimutku. Dengan boneka beruang yang kau berikan untukku saat aku berulang tahun dan aku memeluk boneka itu sangat erat. Tidak ingin kehilangan hangatnya yang diberikan oleh boneka itu walau hanya sedikit. Aku pikir kau itu sangatlah kuat Youichi, tetapi kau mengabaikanku begitu saja. Dan sekarang aku tahu, dalam topengmu yang amat sangat sulit ditembus untuk melihat wajahmu yang asli kau sangatlah rapuh dan kau sangat membutuhkan perlindungan dari seseorang yang memiliki cinta kasih sayang, seperti ku. Sekarang, sangat sulit untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Apakah kau tidak menginginkan untuk kembali dan memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya?

"Youichi-kun, aku… aku… aku sangat merindukanmu. Ingin rasanya aku mengulangi kebahagiaan, perdebatan, pertengkaran kita. Yang biasanya aku akan selalu kalah dan kau akan tertawa dengan puas. Aku tahu, itu sangat sangat mustahil. Tetapi aku memohon kepadamu untuk kembalilah padaku, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu. Aku, aku…," lagi, air mataku jatuh lebih deras lagi.

"Mamori…," panggilnya. Suaranya, nadanya, auranya telah berubah drastis. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ingin rasanya aku memegangnya, menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Tetapi itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia.

Hatiku sangat-sangat sakit. Jika kau bertanya siapa penghiburku? Pasti aku akan menyebutkan namamu, jika kau bertanya apa yang bisa membuatku melupakanmu? Aku akan meminta agar aku tidak pernah mengenalmu. Jika kau bertanya mengapa aku sangat bersedih kehilanganmu? Jawaban yang pasti adalah, karena aku mencintaimu Youichi…

_I never knew I could hurt like this_  
_And everyday life goes on like_  
_"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"_  
_Miss you but I try not to cry_  
_As time goes by_

Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau akan sesakit ini jika ditinggalkan olehmu. Pernahku berpikir kalau akan menjalani hidup yang bahagia bersamamu, dalam hubungan yang special dalam ikatan janji suci dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Setiap hari hidupku berlalu tidak seperti biasanya, yang selalu terisi oleh pertengkaran kita, perdebatan kita, pertarungan kita dan kebahagian kita. Hidupku sekarang adalah hampa, tanpa ekspresi. Hanya bersamamu lah aku bisa berekspresi seperti dulu. Harapanku kita bisa berbicara walau hanya sebentar sudah terkabulkan sekarang, tetapi aku ingin kita bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Kau masih bisa menembaki mereka menggunakan senjata favorite mu, sedangkan aku akan melindungi mereka dengan sapu yang selalu menemaniku. Aku sangat merindukanmu tetapi air mata ini yang awalnya aku tahan telah terjatuh membasahi nisanmu yang selalu dirawat dan diberikan bunga olehku. Walau yang selalu aku berikan hanya mawar hitam atau anyelir putih. Disaat waktu mengalir dengan cepat, yang aku rasakan hanya hampa, sepi dan tidak bermakna. Bisakah kau kembali dan membuat hidupku bermakna?

"Kapan aku bisa menyusulmu Youichi-kun?" tanyaku yang sudah putus asa.

"Entahlah, bukan aku yang menentukan takdir bukan?" katanya

"Iya, aku tahu."

"Kenapa kau menggunakan syal? Kau sakit?" tanya Youichi dengan nada khawatir padaku.

"Iya, hehehe. Kau khawatir? Memang benar, kau sangat cocok mendapatkan tempat di surga," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"DASAR BAKA! KALAU SAKIT TIDAK USAH DATANG KESINI!" kata Youichi, lihat betapa khawatirnya dia.

"Hehehe, uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku terbatuk-batuk.

_And it's true that you've reached a better place_  
_Still I'd give the world to see your face_  
_And I'm right here next to you_  
_But it's like you're gone too soon_  
_Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye_

Dan benar kau sangat pantas mendapatkan tempat yang lebih baik daripada dunia ini atau pun neraka. Tetap kuberikan mereka melihat wajahmu walau aku yakin, mereka bahagia akan kepergianmu, kecuali anggota Deimon tentunya. Dan sekarang aku tengah menderita penyakit TBC, yang bisa dibilang sudah parah dan tidak tertolong lagi. Aku menghabiskan waktuku yang terakhir disini, bersamamu. Menunggu giliranku setelahmu. Sepertinya kau yang terlalu cepat meninggalkanku sehingga aku merasa bahwa hidupku sudah tidak berguna lagi. Sekarang, sesuatu yang paling sulit untuk kulakukan adalah mengatakan selamat tinggal.

"Cepat pulang dan sembuhkan penyakitmu!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ma… af Youichi-kun, tetapi… uhuk! Aku sudah sangat terlambat untuk disembuhkan. Ka… karena, aku ingin segera… uhuk! Menyusulmu!" kataku dan saat itu… dadaku sudah sangat sesak, jantungku seakan sudah tidak bisa memompa darah lagi. Dan yang terjadi adalah…

End Of Mamori's POV

Normal POV

"UHUK!" Mamori pun batuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya dan mengeluarkan darah merah segar yang sangat berlimpah. Seketika Mamori ambruk disamping nisan Hiruma.

"MAMORI!" teriak Hiruma.

Saat Hiruma berteriak mulailah terbentuk kabut putih yang keluar dari tubuh Mamori.

"Youichi-kun, aku telah menyusulmu. Disaat hari dimana kita menjalin kasih dan dihari saat kau meninggal. Aku akan ikut menuju surga denganmu," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Mamori, kau…," Hiruma masih membelalakkan matanya.

"Ini aku lakukan hanya untukmu, jadi aku mohon janganlah bersedih Youichi-kun," kata Mamori

"Baiklah, kekekeke," Hiruma pun mengambil tangan Mamori dan menariknya, mendekapnya dengan dekapan hangat penuh cinta.

"Youichi-kun, akhirnya… aku bisa memelukmu lagi," Mamori tersenyum dan menangis penuh haru.

"Tentu saja," lalu Hiruma berteriak, "YA-HA! Kau akan menjadi Istri sialanku di alam sana! Kekekeke!"

"MOU! YOUICHI-KUN!" teriak Mamori seperti biasa.

_This is for my peoples who just lost somebody_  
_Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady_  
_Put your hand way up high_  
_We will never say bye (no, no, no)_  
_Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins_  
_This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers_  
_Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye_

_Kehidupan tidak selalu berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, pasti kita pernah merasakan kebahagiaan, canda, tawa, suka, duka, tangisan, sakit atau yang lain. Roda kehidupan selalu berputar. Sesuatu yang mustahil dapat kita raih dengan usaha dan kepercayaan. Jika kau merasa sedih saat ditinggal orang yang kau sayangi, janganlah menangis, karena itu artinya kau tidak rela dia berpulang. Ingatlah kalau semua makhluk hidup akan kembali pulang kerumah yang sebenarnya._

^u^

OWARI

* * *

Iin : Gimana? Gimana? Sedihnya gak kerasa ya?

Pichi : Enggak, biasa aja tuh.

Iin : OOC ya?

Pichi : OOC parah.

Iin : Maafkan kebodohanku!

Pichi : Sabar ya Iin-chan

Hiruma: WOI! Enak aja kamu buat aku meninggal! Kamu mau aku buat meninggal beneran disini hah?

Mamori: Aku juga meninggal. Iin-chan sama Pichi-chan jahat!

Iin : Maaf! Entah kenapa ini cocok sama kalian jadi buat aja.

Mamori: Mana momen-momen menuju kematianku gak keren lagi.

Hiruma: Dasar Author sialan! OC sialan!

Iin : Bosen liat kalian pada happy ending terus sih.

Sena : Aku cuma jadi pajangan ya?

Suzuna: Aku juga

(Semua tim Deimon): Kami juga!

Iin : Iya-iya. Lain kali aja kalian narsisnya.

(Semua yang jadi pajangan): KUBUNUH KAU IIN-CHAN!

Pichi : Daripada makin gaje, kami minta reviewnya saja ya!

Review please…(puppy eyes no jutsu)


End file.
